Naruto Uzumaki: A Tale of Leaves and Fire
by BookBandit423
Summary: The world has been all but kind to the young shinobi. For twelve years Naruto Uzumaki faced the hatred and wrath of his fellow people until the fateful day of his graduation exam, the day they pushed him too far. The jinchūriki is cast out, thought of as dead, murdered by the same people his father was sworn to protect. Welcome to a Tale of Leaves and Fire. OP Naruto, Harem, No Yao
1. Prologue

To the hesitant reader,

Greetings, and welcome to _A Tale of Leaves and Fire._ If you came here searching for a story with a happy ending and optimistic characters, I am afraid you came to the wrong place. This is _not_ a happy story. There is _no_ happy ending. This is the tale of a child's suffering and sacrifice in order to instil what _horrors_ were placed on him, onto the ones who _gifted_ him with such.

This is a story of not _Love_ , but **Hate**.

They preach that Love is the strongest emotion in the world. It can power wars, dreams, hopes.

But hate is an equally vengeful emotion, and is it not more satisfying? It is fire, burning everything it touches to aches, yet gives out such an inexplicable thrill of darkness, of insanity.

I may be young, but I know hate.

And while others may believe that it is mere coincidence that I would know of such, where does one find love, but in hate? If love is so kind, then why do I feel myself losing control and a roar of outrage threatening to overcome whatever control I have managed to retain?

Why?

But I know.

For hate is all of these things and more. And since I have never been shown love, why would I return the gesture?

Some call me a monster. And that, to an extent is true, I do not deny it. But how can they sit there pointing fingers at me when _people_ —if they can still be called such— many times more atrocious than I are roaming under their very noses?

They are blind, all of them. Blinded by power, blinded by wealth.

But you do not know who I am, do you?

No one knows. Even I myself do not know anymore, I suppose.

Because people change. For that is life with hate. Every day, every moment, every sound seems more real; you know that at any second it may end. It is kill or be killed, live or die. And in many ways, we are not so different from animals, though we wish to think ourselves superior. The laws of the wild have never truly relinquished their hold on us. Weakness is not accepted.

But I accept this, even though I do not have a choice in the saying. I will just have to be faster, to be better, to survive.

Because sometimes, the darkness is real.

People have always been desperate for stories to explain why so many bad things happen to good people.

They hang on despairingly to 'happily ever afters,' to give them hope that their happy ending will come, no matter how bleak the circumstances.

They don't want to know, to accept, that there is nothing past death but an empty nothingness. It's more comforting to believe the storytellers, that fairy tales do come true.

But this is _not_ a fairy tale. There are _no_ 'happily ever afters', no 'knights in shining armor' to save the day. There will be no happy endings.

So take heed.

You have been warned.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

 _Darkness._ The dark was no enemy to the young shinobi. No. It was his friend. _Yes_. A friend, a messenger, a reminder. A result of the full moon ever so slowly disappearing under a canopy of clouds.

 _ **Death**_ _._

A call. The child frowned, his once bright eyes shining in the night as they laid themselves on the target. His heartbeat slowed, hand reaching up, clasping itself onto the handle of a blade, tugging it free without so much of a sound.

 _ **Kill.**_

The sound came again, and the boy disappeared, the moon was gone now, its brightness hidden by the dark heavy clouds.

A splash, a cry… _silence._ Once again, attention moved to the moon, freeing itself from the ensnarement of the clouds. The light returned, but like always, was too late.

Darkness was now apparent in a different location. The black of spilled blood, its smell slowly seeping into the air.

A smile illuminated the area as the child appeared at his side. Red clouds on a black background.

 _There is no need for the light anymore._

* * *

The sun rose on the hidden village of Konohagakure, its light latching itself onto the four faces on the cliff wall before creeping higher into the sky.

A bird cawed, the first of many. The Village awoke. Stores opened, streets filled up, Genin eyes opened for the first time that day, excitement present.

None of them were present of the impending doom that their oh so happy village was about to face.

"A three week stay please." Lost in the commotion outside, a masked figure spoke, passing a few wads of cash over to a hotel keeper.

"Would you like a brochure? There are many enjoyable areas in Konoha this time of year." The woman said, passing a key back to the masked man.

His eyes curved in what was interpreted as a smile. "No thank you."

The man thanked the hotel keeper and walked up the stairs, stopping on the third floor before striding down the narrow hallway until he reached the room marked on his hey _._ The door unlocked with a small _click_.

He walked through the door frame, closing the door behind him. A small seal removed itself from his hand and stuck onto the door, growing larger until it encompassed the entire room.

The man gave the seal no heed as the ink slowly sunk into the wall, disappearing from sight. With an audible sigh, the figure collapsed onto the bed, his right arm peeling the mask from his face and flinging it onto the nightstand.

"Friggin' mask." Naruto Uzumaki said, rubbing his face. "Guess we're both stuck here again." He scowled, talking to himself. The memories that happened so long ago were still branded into his mind.

 _Monster._

 _Murderer._

 _Useless._

 _Trash._

The boy rubbed his eyes before he rolled over, subconsciously relishing the feeling of a bed. The travel from Amegakure had been a long one, and beds were a rare delicacy in his line of work.

The blond sighed, closing his eyes as the location changed. A room came into view, not much different than the one his physical body was presently residing in. " _Ah, it's you... I was having the most pleasant dream_." A smooth voice echoed in the blond's head as an image of a grinning fox appeared.

"Dreaming my ass." Naruto scowled, but the fox paid no heed. It jumped off the bed before walking over to him, rubbing itself on the blond's legs. " _To send you back… This place, It still stirs terrible memories for the both of us."_

The fox paused, a line of concern marked on his face. " _Perhaps they wished for confirmation. A test… so to speak._ "

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. "I have already done what they wished. For so many years, even with the seal…" His hand subconsciously moved to the base of his neck before it stopped.

No. They trusted him. If anything, he trusted them, and that was all that mattered.

After all, they were the closest ones to family he had.

He shook his head, doubt wouldn't help. There was a mission to be completed, and Kami be damned if he couldn't do it.

The blond scratched the fox behind the ears, earning a purr before transporting his conscience back into the physical world.

" _I'm always here for you boy, whether you need it or not._ " The fox smiled and hopped onto its bed, settling into a much needed nap.

* * *

It was still early when Naruto finished settling in. The ever so small sliver of light that was the sun still growing in size, the light was slow, the blond, however, was not.

The boy found himself on a paid private training field, allowing himself a rare smile as his fingers brushed against a palm-sized protrusion just above his heart. It was true, although the location would change, its dependence on currency didn't.

Training was one of the few thing Naruto enjoyed. Or, was allowed to enjoy. It took his mind off things, polished his skills, molded his anger. Surrounded by a well placed genjitsu, what was there to be afraid of? He trained, polishing his hand speed, perfecting his taijutsu. With his enormous chakra reserves, there was no fear of exhausting it all in one run.

It was when the sun had risen into a quarter of its path when he stopped. The blond scowled. _Not fast enough, not good enough._ Little did he know that the training he went through was enough to kill a grown man, possibly even cause an elite _Jounin_ to pass out.

But this blond teen had done it. A bit fatigued and boasting a shirt now made of more sweat than cotton, but by kami he had done it. Naruto sighed before noticing the sun's position.

 _It was almost time._

* * *

It was mid afternoon by the time he arrived at the building that was marked as the first stage of the Chunin exams.

The place was old, worn down but still usable, one after another groups of genin walked through the front door. Naruto paused before summoning two _Kage Bunshin._ A few quick modifications with a combination of genjutsu and _henge,_ and the blond soon had two other "genin" to enter the exams with.

A quick seal to make sure that they wouldn't disperse on contact and he was finished. The two nodded at their original and led the way in.

The first floor was relatively empty, a table rested in the front of the room, the instructions for the first exam stacked neatly on it. Naruto's _bunshin_ walked over and grabbed one, handing it to its original in the process.

 **Genin Exam Takers,**

 **The first stage of the test will begin in room 3-A7,**

 **any late arrivals will not be tolerated.**

Naruto frowned. An awful waste of paper for just a simple message. He stretched his neck, a satisfying pop echoing out, and headed up the stairs.

It wasn't even until the fifth step when he heard yelling coming from the floor above. He stepped up and found himself in the middle of what seemed was very close to becoming a fight.

"What the hell!" Screamed a raven haired Genin shooting past the blond, followed by two older shinobi. Naruto frowned. Wasn't this a bit strange? "Sasuke-kun!" A high-pitched voice yelled. The jinchuriki turned around as a pink haired girl brushed past him.

 _Sasuke? Why did that name seem so familiar?_ Naruto's frown deepened as his eyes set on the two older shinobi chasing the boy. _A Henge?_

 _ **A poorly completed one at that.**_

The corners of Naruto's mouth curved upwards at the fox's words. He recognized the two, both of them were keeping watch over the main gate at the time he arrived in Konohagakure.

The raven haired boy turned on his heel, a fist whipped out and found itself firmly planted in the taller shinobi's face. He turned to the other shinobi, his left leg forward, a slight bend at the knee, fists held over the chest.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed. _An Uchiha…_ The fighting style of the long exterminated clan had long since been burned into his mind.

 _ **The brother of the gloomy one huh?**_

Naruto frowned. Sasuke Uchiha; he had caused a lot of pain to the blond as a child. An itch pulsed on the jinchuriki's hand. No. The blond had a promise to keep. "What the hell do you mean it was supposed to be part of the test?"

Sasuke frowned. He had realized his mistake a long time ago, but god forbid, he wouldn't lose face over such a stupid mistake.

The shinobi scowled, carefully watching the Uchiha. "This was supposed to keep the less skilled occupied while the ones who understood went to the real exam room. Thanks to your _genius_ , the exams now have an extra nine genin who don't deserve to be part of it."

Each word hurt the Uchiha's pride, but he wasn't going to stand for it. "I'm an Uchiha!" He screamed. "I demand justi-" A loud smack echoed throughout the room as the raven haired genin was smacked back.

Naruto smirked as the older shinobi's eyes widened, scanning the room for the culprit but only found the Uchiha's other teammates and Naruto's team standing in the exact spot they always were. The pink haired girl frozen as she viewed her crush's immobile body lying weakly on the floor.

 _ **Doesn't seem to deserve the family name, no?**_

Naruto snorted. Technically that was true… He flexed his fingers. They stung, but with a strange pleasurable feeling.

Admiring his handiwork, he shrugged, waving his hand at the two _bunshin_ behind him, and walked towards the stairs, not once looking back.

Upon reaching the door to the _real_ exam room, Naruto halted. The door was a plain one, but for some reason, hatred radiated from it. No. Not from it. Behind it.

Naruto sighed before waving his hands at his "teammates" the male _bunshin_ walked forward, placing his hand on the handle and pulled the door open in one smooth motion, revealing a large room, jam packed with shinobi from different lands.

All eyes immediately shot towards him. Killing intent radiated from every corner of the room, but the blond did not react, shrugging as he led the trio to a remote corner of the room. Over time, the glares from the surrounding genin receded, but unbeknownst to him, two pairs of eyes did not leave his back.

Each belonging to different lands. Sabaku no Gaara and Nii Yugito, the only two jinchūriki that were publicly known to be representing their villages in the genin exams. Both gazing at the masked boy who had just entered the room.

If one looked close enough, it would have been found that the two were shaking faintly. The girl studying her spasming hand and the boy looking extremely afraid.

 _Mother had gone silent._

* * *

It was a while until the Konohagakure genin arrived, and to Naruto's amusement, each and every genin in the room excluding his team shot the younger genin with murderous looks.

The Konohagakure genin group had expanded. The original trio became twelve people. Four genin teams. Naruto studied them, most of the group was made up of Kekkei Genkai users.

To the blonds pleasure, he found two Hugas in the mix.

 _Konohagakure really wants to make a show this time mn?_

Naruto smirked under his mask as his eyes rested on a brooding male in the back.

 _Even better. A branch member._

It wasn't until another man stood up did Naruto's attention leave the group. Another Konohagakure genin? No.

The blond frowned. _What was he doing here?_

Walking towards the genin was a face that Naruto recognized. _Kabuto Yakushi, the snakes pet._

The blond watched as the purple clad spy conversed with the Uchiha descendant, pulling out cards. His eyes followed their actions along with most of the genin in the room.

"Since you guys are new and all, I came over to help. We are from the same village after all." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses further up the ridge of his nose as he flipped over a card, pushing chakra into it.

"These are my info cards. Look here, as you can see Konoha has the most teams participating. Of course that's a given since we're on home turf. But just about every shinobi village has brought genin here to participate. We've even got a team from Amegakure this year, a rarity considering we're not on good terms with them."

Naruto felt eyes turn toward his team before returning to the spy

"Do your cards hold individual information?" asked Sasuke, bringing Naruto's attention back to the rookie group.

Kabuto smirked, "Of course, all I need is a name, or even initials and I can find them for you."

"Give me everything you have on Rock Lee of Konoha, Sabaku No Gaara of Suna…and a look at the Amegakure team."

Naruto frowned as Kabuto gave the Uchiha the statistics he wanted. The Uchiha studied two of the cards before frowning at the last three. "I don't think you gave me the right cards. These seem to have no information on the Amegakure team."

Kabuto was about to speak up when a burst of smoke appeared in the front of the room.

The proctor of the first exam had arrived

* * *

Naruto sighed as he stretched once more. _Was every exam going to be as easy as this one?_ He looked down at the paper in front of him, easily filled within the first few minutes of the test. The pink haired girl had made sure of that.

He looked around, amused by the others expressions. Many of them were shaking with frustration, and when the last question arrived, slowly trickled out of the room.

Soon the number of genins became less than a quarter of the original number. Upon realizing that the final contestants would not budge under the ever impending fear of failure the proctor revealed the ruse.

It was all a trick. There was no tenth question.

How pathetic.

Naruto sighed as the first exam ended. Konohagakure was not meeting his expectations.

Hailed as the strongest hidden village, The Village Hidden in the Leaves was supposedly the shinobi state consisting of the most prestigious Anbu with shinobi as numerous as the stars.

But from what Naruto had seen, it seemed like everything he'd heard was complete and utter _Bullshit._

Such thoughts clouded the blonds mind as a window exploded in the background, revealing a beautiful woman dressed in scantily clad clothing.

A quick introduction revealed her to be one of Konoha's elite Jounins before she kept back out the window, becoming for the remaining Genin to follow.

The group followed her to a gated forest, its depths hidden in the dark even though it was broad daylight.

The purple haired kunoichi turned around and smiled.

"Welcome one and all to the second stage of the Chunin Exams, training area forty-four. Or as I like to call the Forest of Death."

 **And there goes the first chapter of** _ **A Tale of Leaves and Fire.**_ **This fanfic will be centered around a darker version of Naruto so if you don't like that, sorry. Flames are welcome and reviews really make my day. Please follow and continue supporting this story. Thank you.**

 **~Author guy**


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_

 _Previously_

 _The purple haired kunoichi turned around and smiled._

 _"Welcome one and all to the second stage of the Chunin Exams, training area forty-four. Or as I like to call the Forest of Death."_

 _Now_

Naruto blinked as a burst of knowledge found its way back into his head.

The seal on the back of his hand burned red while Naruto stopped moving, his chakra infused legs crouching on the branch of a tree.

It had been a solid half hour since the light on the gates blinked green. Half an hour since his "team" had entered the so called forest of death where the three split apart under the original's orders.

The _bunshin_ were to find a suitable heaven scroll. Naruto, however, would be following team 7 of Konohagakure.

Earlier, when the genin had gathered outside of the fence, the purple haired jonin had been assaulted. The shinobi who "kindly" returned the proctors kunai had leaked out some of his chakra, and Naruto could recognize the rotting smell of snakes anywhere.

Kami, if it really was who he thought it was, then the hidden village of Konohagakure would soon be in a world of hurt.

But he _wouldn't_ tolerate that. The destruction of the Village Hidden In The Leaves belonged _solely_ to him.

It had been years since the boy had seen the Sanin, and during that time, the snake had done well to hide from the organization.

But no longer.

The blond was snapped out of his stupor as he realized team 7 had disappeared. Sighing, Naruto stretched his neck before bringing his right hand into a ram seal.

The genjutsu dissolved, revealing the missing team 7 in a rather sorry state.

 _Oh kami. Itachi's gonna kill me._

* * *

It hadn't even been thirty minutes into the second exam when the third member of the infamous team seven called out for a "sanitation" break.

"You would've thought that the _dobe_ learned when to take his bathroom breaks after the incident with the last mission." The "last" Uchiha scowled as he sat on a fallen log; his gaze on the tree his teammate was currently relieving himself behind.

"Well you can't blame him. I was also pretty scared when Ibiki-San revealed the last question." The pink haired girl said, smiling shyly as she realized that she and her crush were alone.

Time passed slowly, and it was upon reaching the ten minute mark when a feeling of danger washed over the two.

"What is taking him so lon-" The Uchiha was cut off as a kunai buried itself in between his legs. In a flash, the two genin were back to back, kunai held in icepick stances.

"Who's there!" The boy shouted, oblivious to the minor shaking his teammate was going through.

A figure detached itself from underneath the branch of a tree, landing daintily on the ground.

 _A Kusa Kunoichi._ Sasuke Uchiha frowned as the opposing shinobi licked her lips, an abnormally long tongue creeping over lips as pale as snow.

The two groups studied each other for a while before the woman placed her right hand into the utility pouch resting on her right side.

She pulled out an earth scroll, a smirk adorning her lips. "I'm guessing you want this scroll no?" She shook the scroll mesmerizingly. "A perfect fit for that heaven scroll you have in your pouch."

Sasuke swallowed as he placed his his hand on his waist. _The scroll was still present so how did she know?_

All other thoughts went down the toilet as he watched the kunoichi wrap her tongue around the scroll, slowly pulling it down her throat. Eyes wide, the Uchiha duly noticed the sounds of regurgitation coming from his female counterpart.

"There we go." The female smiled as her eyes darkened. "Now we can fight without any hindrances."

Both members of team seven cried out as they were forced to their knees by an invisible force, shaking and struggling to breathe as images as their deaths at the Kusa ninja's hand came to their minds.

The images of death lasted only a few moments before they disappeared. Yet the feeling lingered, a dark hand gripping their hearts and preventing them from moving.

 _Genjitsu?_ The Uchiha shook as he tried to raise his hand. _No._ He had only felt this once before, and the feeling was nowhere near as strong as it was now. _Killing intent._ He shook as he tried to remember how to escape the crushing force.

"S-Sakura," Sasuke shifted slightly and saw that Sakura was worse off than he was, shivering uncontrollably as tears ran down her cheeks

"Well it seems neither of you can move, a pity. I expected this to be a challenge." The woman said with a frown. "I expected more from you." She pulled out two kunai and gave them a lazy toss towards the two prone genin.

 _Move, I've got to move._ Sasuke struggled to move the hand he had that held his kunai. _Come on move! MOVE!_

With a strangled yell, he grabbed a kunai from his pouch, bringing it down onto his thigh.

The enemy blade arrived a split second after the Uchiha had launched himself and his teammate onto the branch of a nearby tree.

The woman smiled as she licked the blade of a third kunai. _It was finally about to get interesting._

Sasuke stopped behind a tree when he felt they had gotten a safe distance away. He knelt down on the branch and pulled the kunai out of his leg with a wince. His eye were now a red color, a single tiny black tomoe spinning frantically as he looked around for any sign of the frightening woman.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun, your leg!" The Uchiha snapped at the sudden sound, only to see his shaking teammate looking at the wound. "Let me help you wit-" The pinkette was silenced when Sasuke covered her mouth with his hand as he searched for the attacker.

 _He's completely terrified right now._ Sakura thought, unconscious of her own shaking.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. When she opened her eyes, it was to find a large drop of saliva dropping slowly onto Sasuke's shoulder. The pinkette shivered as she looked up at the origins of the liquid, finding herself staring into the bleak and empty eyes of a snake the size of the Shinobi academy.

"S-snake!" Her scream directed the Uchiha's gaze to the threat above them. The raven haired boy turned and grabbed Sakura before jumping off the branch just as the snake smashed it. He jumped away as the snake followed him. _Damn it!_

Sasuke reached into his pouch, grabbing several kunai and shuriken as he began flinging them at the snake. He gave a sigh of relief as it hissed and began to dissolve. Then, to his horror the scales on the snake began to crack, revealing the woman who had been chasing him grinning widely.

The woman began to slither across the tree branch, only to be stopped by a powerful burst of chakra. _This-!_ The woman scowled as she turned around, her dead eyes scanning the forest.

The kunoichi frowned as she turned back to the fleeing genin, only to find a fist firmly planted into her face. She was blasted a few feet back, buried deeply into the trunk of a relatively large tree.

The Konohagakure genin's eyes widened as their eyes fell on the boy who had saved them.

Standing on a branch a few feet above them was a masked man. Blond hair with tinges of red rested on his head, his full blue eyes as empty as a void.

The two swallowed as they stared into the eyes of a potential threat. But to their relief, the man's eyes only rested on them for a second before flicking back to the tree he had punched the woman into.

A hand emerged from the hole in the tree, pulling its owner out. The woman smiled as she placed her hand over her face, her eyes resting on the ring resting on the blonds necklace. "So… They have finally found me huh." Her eyes squinted. "How rude. Why the brat?"

Naruto scowled as the woman spoke. _This was certainly not something planned._

" _ **Indeed. But it'll be fun no?"**_

 _You're not the one fighting a semi-immortal snake thingy._

The fox went silent. Naruto coughed into his fist. "Orochima-" He was cut off as the Sanin's neck elongated, head launched to his direction.

The blond flipped of the branch milliseconds before the head reached where he was standing previously. Landing on another branch, Naruto frowned.

 _What is he after?_ Naruto kept his eyes trained on the Snake Sannin as the head returned to its body. Orochimaru had been off the radar for years. There had to be a reason why someone like him would reveal himself to a couple of genin in a village that had him placed near the top of their Anbu bingo board.

Then there was the fact that Kabuto did not report his actions to the puppeteer. If Orochimaru was going to resurface, it would be for something big. He heard a whimper as he turned his attention back to the genin.

 _Oh._ Standing on a branch a few feet away was the Uchiha. Sharingan activated with the pinkette behind him.

 _Sharingan_.

He was snapped out of his musings as a blast of wind destroyed the branch he was standing on.

Naruto jumped back as a figure appeared in front of him. Mouth extended, the snake Sannin sank his canines into the blond's shoulder.

"Crunch!" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as he spat out the shards of wood that replaced the Amegakure genin.

 _Now this is interesting._ The sanin scanned the canopy. _He's gotten a lot faster than before._

" **Raiton Dan: Ibuki!"** A bullet of condensed lightning shot towards the snake man, colliding with the tree in a burst of fire.

The smoke cleared to reveal no traces of the sannin.

The blonde jerked his head towards the right as Orochimaru launched himself off a nearby branch with a side kick.

The jinchuriki flipped backwards, letting Orochimaru's heel hit the tree; its force creating a small crater on the branch. Naruto stepped back in front of Orochimaru and jabbed a fist at the Sanin's face.

Ducking under the attack, the snake moved into blonds guard and slammed his fist into the jinchuriki's torso. However, all it did was make Naruto stumble back a little.

The blond attached the bottom of his foot to the Sanin's body. Pulling himself up, he launched himself skyward. " **Doton: Doryūda!"** Naruto shouted as he spat what seemed like an endless amount of mud at the serpent man.

Once sure that Orochimaru was fully emerged, he maneuvered his hand into a ram sign. "Katsu!" The mud exploded, blinding the Konohagakure genin with a white flash.

" **Doton: Doryūheki!"** Naruto's eyes widened as the white head of a snake shot out from the cover of an earth wall. A blade shot out of the snake's mouth only to be halted, leaving a red scrape on the blonds left cheek.

Naruto's arm shook slightly as the sword in his hand countered Orochimaru's Kusanagi. Infusing it with wind chakra, he twisted his wrist, and flicked the blade at Orochimaru's eyes.

The snake man retracted his head while leaping out from his earthen cover. " **Sen'ei Tajashu!"** Orochimaru hissed, transforming his right arm into a nest of snakes. Naruto leapt up as the hand-transformed snakes chowed down once more on wood.

Landing on The Sanin's arm, Naruto came in again, weaving and dodging the swerving serpent heads. When he reached the halfway point, he swung out, waves of fire radiating from his blade. " **Bashōsen: Kaze no Maki!"**

Orochimaru's eyes widened as the flames shot closer. The Sanin covered his face with his non-serpentized arm, while the areas temperature increased rapidly. The ground exploded in a scorched frenzy as every tree within a fifty foot radius was incinerated.

Naruto scowled, landing softly on the ground. In the spot the Sanin once stood was a mound of dirt roughly the same height as Orochimaru. _**Doton Bunshin…**_ The blonds realized as his eyes scanned the forest.

He frowned, sending sensory pulses outwards. His frown deepened. _Where…_

"Crap!" Naruto looked down as a snake burst out from under the ground and clamped its mouth on his right ankle.

With a yank, the blond freed himself. The exception being his foot that was now slowly being digested in the summons gullet.

Naruto lept up on his remaining leg as he slashed his blade downwards, releasing a gust of wind along with it. The wind created an arc that could be seen with the naked eye, colliding with the snakes head.

The forest was silent for a moment before the snake's head split into two, slowly disintegrating into the ground.

The ground rumbled once more and Naruto landed on the branch of a nearby tree; his eyes narrowing when the rumbling stopped.

The blond shifted but found that he couldn't move. He was slowly sinking into the tree, the earth reaching his knees.

Orochimaru slowly emerged from the trunk of the tree as he smirked at the jinchuriki. "Oh, my. You have certainly gotten better hm?" He placed his hand on his face and pulled off the torn facial mask.

"Not good enough though." Orochimaru tsked as he watched Naruto struggle with an amused look. "As sad as it is, I'm not here for you." Both sets of eyes settled on the trembling Konohagakure genin.

"The boy is off limits." Naruto stated calmly, seemingly ignoring the layered mud slowly making its way up his body.

"Because he is Itatchi-kun's little brother no?" Orochimaru said, running his tongue over his canines. The blonde made no sound as the earth crept over his shoulders.

The Sanin shook his head as he turned towards the Uchiha. Within a second, he was standing in front of the two. Sasuke crouched, holding his kunai as he tried to suppress his shaking.

An explosion sounded from behind them, causing Orochimaru to sigh. He flipped back, a kunai embedding itself into the spot he was previously standing in as he fell to the forest floor.

A blond blur flashed out of the smoke before jamming its blade into the neck of the snake master.

It was done.

A scream pierced the air, causing the blond the jerk his head in the direction it came from. The Sanin impaled upon his blade went up in smoke, its original a few feet away.

His fangs sinking into the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun. Under certain circumstances I would have your eyes by now…" Orochimaru scowled at Naruto. "But I guess that was a lost cause." Sasuke was writhing by now.

"Come to me little Uchiha and I will give you the power to get what you wish for..." He smirked as the blond threw a _raiton_ encased kunai at his head.

"Until then…" A snake rose from the ground and swallowed its summoner, disappearing back under the ground.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for sticking with the story so far, I hope you all enjoyed it! This is my first time writing a fight scene, so I hope it was up to your standards. As a high school student who's first language isn't English, I hope you all can forgive me for my mistakes and semi-slow updates. I hope to start posting a chapter a week, but it's tough. I just want to thank all of you guys, especially those who read the original fanfiction and I want you all to know that it is basically the same storyline, but more refined. I hope I can count on your support, follows and favorites always make my day as well as reviews. Flames are always welcome.**

 **-Bookbandit423**


End file.
